<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Snow(man) by quaketheinhuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121829">The First Snow(man)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman'>quaketheinhuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snow, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack and Yo-yo build a snowman together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Snow(man)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s the first snow of the year, let’s go enjoy it and have fun for once.” Yo-yo nagged and Mack shook his head “I can’t, I have work I need to do and so do you.” he said as he shuffled through the files on his desk. “You can't ignore me forever, and if the snow melts then you wont get to..build a snowman.” Yo-yo said with a smirk and Mack visibly stiffened. He and his brother had a tradition when they were younger, every year they would always build a snowman after the first snow. “How did you know about that?” He questioned and Yo-yo shrugged “You told me last year, I pay attention.” She said with a smile and Mack sighed. “Alright, I’ll get some supplies.” He said as he headed to the kitchen, with Yo-yo trailing close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed a large carrot from the refrigerator, for the nose. Meanwhile Yo-Yo found an old hat and scarf they could use. After dressing in their winter gear the couple made their way outside the base. The snow was perfect, fluffy but partially melted which made it perfect for sculpting. Mack started crafting a large dome for the base, taking his time to make sure it was perfect. “You work so slow turtle-man. We’ll never be done at that rate, I’ll speed things up.” Yo-yo said with a smirk. She used her speed and quickly sculpted two spheres to add on top of the base, before placing them on top. Mack smiled with amusement, “Speeding through it takes the fun out of it!” He exclaimed and Yo-yo laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Once they finished with the body, Mack pushed on the carrot nose and Yo-yo gathered a few rocks for the eyes. Together they added both the hat and scarf, and then they stepped back to admire their work. “Looks pretty good, huh?” Mack commented and Yo-yo nodded “I think it would look better with a friend though, it looks lonely.” she commented and Mack slowly nodded. Before he could even start making a second one he realized one was already there. “How..?” he stuttered and Yo-yo laughed “I told you turtle-man, I work fast.” she said with a grin and Mack shook his head with a laugh. “Now it's a lovely couple.” he said “Just like us.” Yo-yo replied before kissing him sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>